Stronger
by NettieC
Summary: A oneshot for our two favourite characters.
Seventy seven hours after Harm had departed JAG Headquarters in pursuit of his investigation into the alleged beating of a Petty Officer he returned exhausted, in pain and having had no more than five hours sleep all up.

"Welcome..." Mac started in greeting before taking in Harm's appearance. "What happened?" she asked, coming to stand in front of him.

"Petty Officer had fabricated the story, he's facing charges," Harm said wearily.

"I meant what happened with you?" she asked, her eyes scanning his face.

"Don't ask," he replied with a sigh.

Mac studied him, her brown eyes full of concern. For a case which was a non event, Harm certainly looked liked he'd been through the wringer. Before she could press him any further, Cresswell emerged from his office and called Harm in.

For twenty long minutes, Mac sat at her desk and pretended to work while keeping an eye out for Harm. There was obviously far more to the story and she intended to find out just what had transpired in his investigation.

Deciding she wasn't going to get anything else done and happy she had the next few days off, Mac shut down her computer and squared away her desk. The moment she spied Harm moving back through the bullpen she was on her feet and out her door.

"Harm," she called and waited until he came to stop in front of her. "You finished for the day?"

"Yeah, and the week," he replied, trying to stifle a yawn. "Cresswell's given me leave – thinks I need it."

"Well, you are looking very tired," she replied, her fingers aching to reach up and caress his face.

"I'm fine," he replied, but his eyes told another story.

"Sure," Mac responded. "You got your car here?" He shook his head. "Wait here!"

Moments later she emerged from her office with her cover and bag and smiled at him. "Ready to go?" Harm nodded.

The drive to Harm's apartment was a fairly quiet one with little being said and Mac's questions going pretty much unanswered.

After they'd parked, Mac grabbed her gym bag and brief case from the trunk while Harm picked up his gear. Mac turned to see Harm looking at her strangely.

"What's up?" she asked, pressing the lock on the car.

"Why do you have your gym bag?" he asked, pointed at the item in question.

"I'm staying tonight," she replied, walking along the pavement to the building's entrance.

"Why?" he asked falling into step beside her. "Thought you had plans with Harriet."

"Plans change... I'm staying with you because, sailor, you're really not looking too good there," she said, hitting the up button for the elevator.

"I'm fine, Mac, really I am," he said in protest but it was a weak one and convinced nobody.

"That's good to hear," she replied. "But I'm still staying."

Coming home, Harm had a basic plan of action, or rather need. He needed sleep, a shower and food in any particular order. However, with Mac accompanying him, he also felt he should play host. Unlocking his door, he ushered Mac inside before taking in the loft; it really wasn't fit for entertaining. He had been trying to rearrange things over the weekend and hadn't had a chance to complete the task. While it was messy rather than dirty, he still didn't think it was of any standard for Mac.

"Sorry!" he muttered before dropping his things by the door and moving to scoop up newspaper sections scattered about. "I'll just clean..."

"Stop!" Mac said, taking the papers from him. "The only thing you have to clean is yourself. Go have a shower and I'll get you something to eat."

"I will," he said with a nod before spying the crockery still in the dish drainer. "Just let me..."

Taking him by the arm, Mac turned Harm around. "You are having a shower. Now, are you going to go voluntarily or do I have to take you myself?"

"I think you have to take me," he said with a grin.

Linking her hand with his, Mac led him up the few steps to his bedroom before making their way towards the bathroom. Pushing him gently, Mac sat Harm on the edge of the bed before crouching down to remove his shoes.

"You don't have to do this," he said, trying to swipe away her assistance. "Really, I've got this."

"You sure?" she questioned, standing up once more.

"Yeah," he replied. "But I'll take a raincheck..." he added with a grin.

While Harm stripped off and allowed the steaming hot water to pulsate over his body, Mac gave the kitchenette and living area a quick once over. Knowing Harm, like she did, and having spent considerable time here of late, she had to concede that once he'd finished the renovations she'd never seen it anything less than immaculate unlike tonight.

Finding some basic provisions in the fridge, she prepared the mixture for a cheese and mushroom omelette before getting the pan and toaster out. When she had done all she could but cook it, Mac made her way back into the bedroom.

"You okay in there?" she called out from the doorway.

"Yeah," he replied, his voice weary.

"Need anything?" she asked, leaning on the glassed tiled wall.

"Yeah, you," he answered and Mac pushed herself off the wall and walked into the foggy bathroom.

"You forgot to put the fan on," she said, flicking the switch as she made her way to the shower cubicle.

"Sorry!" he said as she pulled back the screen.

"Oh, my goodness, Harm!" Mac exclaimed as she took in his battered and bruised body. "What the hell happened?" Ignoring the fact she was still dressed, Mac stepped into the shower and gently touched a rather nasty bruise on his sternum.

"Ow," he flinched before taking her hand. "It's not as bad as it looks," he said, trying to reassure her.

"I bet it's a lot worse," she replied, before turning him around and taking in the marks across his back.

"I had a little accident," he said, draping his arms over her shoulders.

"Little?" she replied, raising an eyebrow. "You look like you got hit by a bus!"

"Okay, a not-so-little accident," he corrected. "It was an SUV."

"Harm!" she exclaimed. "When did this happen?"

"Monday morning," he answered. "I'd just interviewed the petty officer, put it to him he fabricated the whole thing and that it was the last chance to tell the truth before I threw the book at him. He'd capitulated there and then and I left. Left his apartment, went to cross the road and got collected by the SUV running a red light."

"Oh, Harm," she said, moving her hand up to caress his face. "Did you get medical help?" she asked, hoping he had, not trusting he did.

"Yeah, paramedics came, had a trip in an ambulance and was only discharged from hospital about six hours ago," he explained, gingerly pulling her towards him.

"Why on earth didn't you call me?" she asked incredulously. "I would have come."

"I know," he said. "But then you'd have had to explain to Cresswell why you wanted to come and we'd talked about not telling anyone about us just yet," he reminded her.

"True but, Harm, your health is more important than keeping our relationship secret," she said, caressing his face. "Does he know about your accident?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "That's why he's given me leave."

"Well, I have four days before I'm due back at work, so I am going to stay with you," she said placing a soft kiss on his lips. "And cater to your every whim."

"Sounds good to me," he said with a grin. "Just a shame my whim will be very much restricted."

"There's a lot of time for that once you are fully recovered," she said, kissing him once more. "Now, are you ready to get out and have something to eat?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "Ah, Mac..." he started as she reached out to turn off the water.

"What?" she asked, pausing to look at him.

"You do realise you are still wearing clothes and are now soaked to the skin," he said with a smile.

"Oops," she said with a laugh. "Guess I wasn't quite focused on me."

"Guess not."

Later that night, Mac stirred from her sleep to find Harm sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You okay?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Just a bit stiff," he relied, trying to straighten up.

"Can't help you with that 'til you're better," Mac muttered as she rolled over. Harm just laughed and it was his laughter which fully woke her. "What?" she asked, sitting up.

"Ah, nothing, sweetheart," he said rolling his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" she asked climbing out of bed and making her way around to him.

"Just feeling a bit sore and stiff," he said trying to stretch a knot out of his back but wincing with the effort.

"How can I help?" she asked, gently rubbing his shoulder. "Heat pack, cold pack, painkillers, massage?"

"I don't know," he asked, leaning forward and resting his head against her chest. "This is why I haven't had much sleep...between my sore back and sore chest I just can't get comfortable."

Leaning down, Mac kissed his head before allowing her fingers to rake through his hair and caress his neck. For Harm's part, he just sat there and relaxed into her touch. The first time he'd met her, in the Rose Garden all those years ago, he'd felt a spark the moment her hand touched his. That delightful and exquisite sensation had occurred each and every time they had come into physical contact since. The stolen kiss on the night of Mac's ill-fated engagement had resulted in a surges like lightning strikes through his body, a sensation he had never experienced before and didn't experience again until four months ago. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon when they had first become intimate and there were several times when he truly thought his body would spontaneously combust, such was her effect on him.

"You okay?" she asked as he shuddered involuntarily.

"Hmmm," he managed as she placed another kiss on his head.

Slowly, Mac continued trying to be both gentle yet effective. More than once he groaned in pain, more than once she soothed the area with a kiss.

An hour later, after more pain killers and more massaging of the lesser affected parts of his body, Harm tried to settle in his bed once more. There were pillows behind him, to give some soft support should he lean back, and Mac's body in front of him to provide gentle support at the front. Eventually he drifted off to sleep and Mac soon joined him in slumber, though for her it was a light sleep as she stirred every time his breathing changed.

"You're my favourite thing to wake up to," he said huskily as he kissed her nose in the morning light.

"You're my favourite thing too," she said, kissing him briefly. "How are you feeling?"

"Ache-y," he replied. "And I need the bathroom. Are you able to help me up?"

"Sure thing," she said and eased herself backwards.

Once out of bed, Mac moved around it and helped Harm roll backwards before he gingerly climbed out. Stopping briefly, Harm placed a gentle kiss on Mac's lips before shuffling past her and to the bathroom.

By the time he re-emerged, Mac was in her sweats and pulling on her trainers.

"Going for a run?" he asked, scanning her body.

"Just a run to get a few things," she said, tying her lace. "You don't have anything for breakfast."

"Sorry," he apologised before looking around the bedroom.

"What are you looking for?" she asked, following his gaze.

"My wallet," he answered. "I can't make you breakfast, I can't even take you out to eat...paying for it is the least I can do."

"Don't worry about it," she said, pressing up on her toes and kissing him briefly. "Breakfast is on me."

"But..." he began to protest and Mac kissed him once more.

"Over breakfast, we'll figure out what we do for the next few days," she said.

It was actually after lunch while Mac was giving Harm a gentle neck massage that they had their discussion and it was a fairly simple one. If Harm was okay with being left on his own for the next couple of hours, which he promised he was, Mac would go home, pack a few things, call by the grocery store and be back to play nursemaid as soon as possible.

"Nursemaid come with the sexy nurse outfit?" Harm asked with a grin as he turned to face her.

"Nope," she replied, shaking her head. "Don't think you're well enough to enjoy that."

"But what if I'm extra good?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe when you're fully recovered," she said, kissing his head. "Until then, I am wrapping you in cotton wool and keeping you safe."

Usually, Harm would protest but this time he didn't. He knew he was incredibly lucky to have walked away from this particular encounter, albeit battered and bruised, so he'd just count his blessings and be grateful he was given a chance to enjoy precious time with his beloved Mac.

"Wrap away," he said, holding out his arms and waiting for her to step towards him. "Though I'd rather be wrapped in you."

Later that night, after soup and sandwiches had been enjoyed for dinner, Harm paced slowly around the living room.

"You okay?" Mac asked, returning from the bathroom.

"Yeah, just achey and crampy … just thought a bit of a walk might loosen things up a bit," he said as he rolled his neck.

"Is it helping?" she asked, standing in the middle of the room and tracking his movements.

"Nope," he replied before coming to stand in front of her. "You being here is though. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. Just don't go getting hit by an SUV again," she said, pushing up on tippy toes to press a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I'll try not to," he replied, inking his arms around her shoulders. "But I just seem to attract trouble, don't I?"

"Yep," she agreed. "I'm forever getting your six out of trouble."

"Oh, I think I have gotten your six out of enough difficulties over the years," Harm said, resting his forehead on hers.

"True," she agreed. "But I think you've been more troublesome than me," she replied. "Just ask Chegwidden or Cresswell."

"I'm just a little more adventurous than you," he said, stepping backwards to sit in the arm chair and moving around so Mac could sit with him without causing him pain.

"Adventurous? Is that what you call it? Not impulsive, hot-headed, rash, spontaneous?" she asked, swinging her legs across the arm of the chair rather than rest them on Harm.

"I prefer to use the terms proactive, quick thinking, pre-emptive, tactical," he said, kissing her on the nose.

"I could agree to those," Mac conceded, after all this was a man she trusted above and beyond anyone else and had often relied on such traits to get them the outcomes they needed. "Any other ones you'd like to add?" she asked, settling against him.

"Yep," he said, kissing her head. "Brave, dashing, debonair…" he added with a grin.

"Aha," Mac concurred.

"Honest, direct, authentic," he continued, and Mac nodded sleepily against his shoulder.

"Partner, lover, husband," he added and Mac's head sprung up.

"Husband?" she questioned. "As in my husband?"

"If you'll have me," he said quietly.

"Is this a proposal?" she asked, her emotions swirling.

"Not exactly how I'd planned to do it," he said, "Figured it would be some big romantic gesture, I'd be down on one knee and then we'd hit the sheets at a frenetic pace. As it is, I couldn't even get down on one knee at the moment … but I do love you Sarah MacKenzie … so very much … and will do so until the end of time."

"Love you so very much," she said, gently kissing him. "So very, very much." She kissed him softly and tenderly.

"Was that a yes?" Harm asked when their lips parted.

"You haven't actually asked me a question," Mac said, her smile widening.

Harm grinned. "Oops. Marry me, Mac?"

"Definitely," she replied before snuggling against him once more.

While the engagement hadn't been what either had ever imagined, the connection between the two was now stronger than ever in mind and soul … body would have to wait until Harm was a little stronger…maybe a lot stronger if he was survive celebrating the impending nuptials by the frenetic hitting of sheets and all the exploits that would go with it.


End file.
